earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerahl Summerhorn
Age: 45 Hair color: Black Eye color: Red Race: Tauren Class: Druid � � History� � � Grimtotem Deserter: Emerahl Summer horn was born to the Grimtotem Clan, eighteen years before the Third Warand the arrival of Thrall and the Orcs in Kalimdor. At the age of ten her parents were killed by large group of marauding Centaur. The nomadic Grimtotem tribe kept watch over her but no one decided to step in as surrogate parents for the young calf. As a result Emerahl spent much of her time alone and isolated form the rest of the tribe. Exploring the open land and watching the animals. After Cairne Bloodhoof United the Tauren tribes of Kalimdor. The clan settled In the Stonetalon Mountains. There she began to see the clans harsh political views emerge as the United Tauren began to spread out through Azeroth Under one banner. Emerahl Spoke out against Grimtotem isolation, eradication of lesser races, and the zealous claims of retaking Kalimdor as Tauren holy land. She was Ostracized for it and pushed even further into isolation. After spending a few years living in the mountains she settled down one night to make dinner at her camp. Emerahl sat and gazed absent minded into her camp fire. In there she saw a vision. The wold out of balance, barren, death running rampant, fire and the earth splitting open...chaos! � This has never happened before. Alarmed, she needed some one to talk to to help her understand her visions. She had heard tell of powerful seers, shamans, and druids that had come to Thunderbluff to serve Cairne and the Tauren.� Quickly she packed up her camp site and headed south to Thunderbluff! � Cenarion Elder: She reached Thunderbluff after 3 days of travel. Emerahl stared in wonder at the sky touching Tauren city. Marveled at the sailing lifts. Never had she seen so many Tauren in one place before. She asked a guard for directions to an elder Tauren who could help her. � He told her to travel through to Elder Rise.� Emerahl made her way through the city waving to the warm Tauren. Making mental notes along the way to comeback and peer inside the many interesting tents filled with strange sounds and welcoming scents. She reached the bridge to elder rise and she took a minute to take in the view from atop the bluff. She had never felt so alive...so welcomed. The sun was smiling upon her, the wind caressing her. The birds spoke to her, the grass and trees whispered their secrets to her. She had decided to never be alone again...she would stay here In thunderbluff with her people. She stepped into the largest tent of elder rise. � There were several Tauren there, all looking up from their work to inspect the new visitor . She stuttered shyly asking for an elder...an elder that could help her interpret her vision. A deep voiced boomed form the back. "Come my child...I've been expecting you!". Druid too: She peered up into the face of Hamuul Runetotem His presence was awe inspiring. So powerful...yet graceful and calm. Emerahl told him abot her vision in the camp fire. He listened intently never making a sound. Emerah continued on breathlessly explaining why she wanted to come to Thunderbluff to seek his aid with interpritation. Hamuul Though that the vision was simple yet accurate and explained that it's been foretold many times before. He wanted to test her...he asked her to return to him that night. To meet him at the south Of thunderbluff down in the fields of mulgor. Emerahl cautiously agreed to the meeting. That night she left her bed in the town inn and took the Lift down to the field. Runetotem was already there. He motioned for her to sit. He slowly built a fire and asked her to gaze in it and tell him if she see's anything . Emerahl stared into the fire for what felt like an eternity. Hamuul extinguished the fire and stood up. Darkness enveloped them. Emerah starred up at the sky. Overcast, she could see the faint glow of the moon behind the thick nimbus clouds passing by. She thought of the legend. About how the earth mother tore out her own eyes in sorrow because her children had been coerced into behaving like animals. Acting with malice and deceit. Hamuul just stared at her for a few seconds. Emerahl could tell that she was being scrutinized. A whole pot of emotions began to boil over in side her a fire began roar in her heart. Her breath became noticeably hot and began to fill her mouth to bursting point! "How dare he think down on me! I know what I saw." her thoughts rose up..why was she thinking this? She shook the thought. Hamuul took a deep breath. She felt cold now. The heat left as quickly as it came. She now felt that she had disappointed Hamuul. She wanted out. She no longer felt welcomed in Thunderbluff she wanted to set up camp in the mountains and enjoy her solitude and take in the pain of loneliness...she began to tear up. Just as she was about to announce her departure and excuse her self for wasting his time. Hamuul spoke up.� "Tell me young one do u feel the earth speaking to you at times?" "Do u feel at peace out in the world?" Emerahl surprised stutter out a hearty yes.� Hammul continued. "I see great potential in you. And I'm extending an invitation to you asking if you'd join the ranks of the Cenarion circle to practice druidism?" Summer With the Horde: Emerahl Spent the remaining months in Thunderbluff studying under Hamuul Runetotem and the druids. It had almost been a year since she came to Thunderbluff. The summer months had been the most enjoyable. She participated in the Midsummer Fire Festival. And in honor of her first vision which had brought her to Thunderbluff (and because he wanted to get rid of the Grimtotem name) She Renamed her self Emerahl Summerhorn. She also completed her initiation into the Cenarion Cirlce. Summerhorn was originally ordered to go out and make her way to the Cenarion Circle in Silithus. However after meeting Cairen Bloodhoof and doing to some work for Thrall which included investigating a demonic cult in Orgrrimar. She decided to work as an government official instead. Representing the horde and their goal of bringing balance to the land. She also happened to peer into a litte shop in Org' That belonged to an Goblin engineer known as Nogg. The explosions and fireworks where like a dream come true and she set out to learn engineering from the ingenious goblin. Spirituality � The Balance Druid: Summerhorn Believes in The Balance.� That In order for life to be properly sustained. That there must be harmony between the Sun(An'she) and the moon(Mu'sha). That everything has an opposit and equal reaction and that things must operate through equivalent exchange. That there must be as much death as there is life in order for the earth to stay in balance. Life should not overtake death and death should not overtake life.� She enjoys the day and night equally. Being active for most of the day and resting at night. Personality � During The day Summerhorn is most often seen out tinkering with her various inventions in the wide open fields of Mulgor. Which gives her a lot of space for her bomb testing.� She has a natural love of pyrotechnics and keeps plenty of dynamite and fireworks on her bags. At night she enjoys bathes to cleanse her self of the earth and negative energies and spends some hours practicing pyromancy.� Divination through fire. Smoke scrying and ash scattering. Summerhorn owns no mount. She prefers to use her druid travel form and although it's slower than most mounts she manages to get along just fine. However, she does hope to own a hawk strider one day for travel and show during official business for the horde. She aspires to becoming an ambassador for the Horde and Flame keeper for the Midsummer Fire Festival and to reach the 80th skill level of druidism. � � Government Work For the Horde and political views:� ''' Summer uses her bomb making skills through her engineering training to safely (and environmentally friendly as possible) to make new road ways and land for Horde construction and (urban sprawl). She formed H.E.P.A. (Horde Enviromental Protection Agency) in hopes of being able to regulate resource use and replenishment in Horde territory. She's known as a top notch sapper, demolition expert and bombardier. Summerhorn shows respect to all the races and classes of the horde however, you won't see her out drinking with many warlocks rogues or Forsaken. '''In Battle: She enjoys a good fight and believes that it is a necessary evil in order to keep balance to the land. � Being on the battle field also gives her a chance to test out her explosives and new inventions she's been working on. Current status Alive and well. Noted Achievements� March 7th 2010 100 honorable kills march 6th 2010 10th rank class skill rank. �